The Bet
by Blackfang64
Summary: "I bet you that you can't get laid by the end of June, Kuga" Natsuki has 30 days to lose her virginity, but who is it going to be? And will Natsuki find something else along the way? Read to find out, rating may change to M in the future
1. The Bet

**Author: Oneechan is going to be taking a short little break due to a sudden writer's block. This idea popped into my mind although I don't know if this has already been done but oh well. Yay, this is now my 100th Mai HiME story, I'm excited! This will be based on a chapter a day scenario so expect this to go on for long. The chapter sizes will vary so just a little heads up, other than that hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

**Day 1: The Bet**

"You're still a virgin aren't you Kuga?" a pair of fierce jade orbs glared over at the flame haired girl smiling sure of herself.

"And what of it Nao?" the blunette sat calmly against the tree with her arms folded around her chest.

"What of it? What of... uh... Chie, cover me" the girl with short lead grey hair looked up at Nao and smiled whilst her hands continued to run her fingers through the strands of hair of her brunette haired lover.

"Fact is nearly every girl here as lost their virginity to someone here" the blunette looked around at all the girl couples walking around happily sending a twitch to the blunette's eye.

"And you still being a virgin means you haven't done 'it' yet" Nao smirked at seeing the blunette gritting her teeth widely pleasuring the flamenette's tastes.

_What, and you have?_

"I don't have to lose my virginity thank you very much"

"Is Natsuki saying she doesn't find girls at all attractive?" the brunette girl lifted her head up from Chie's lap bringing the blunette's attention towards her.

"No I don't Aoi, I think a girl loving another girl is disgusting, no offense" the three shook their heads in sync.

"None taken, it's quite rare though to find a straight girl at an all girl's school" Natsuki looked back at Chie with glaring jade orbs.

"Before you jump to conclusion I don't like guys for your information"

"Does that mean you're Bi perhaps?" Aoi suggested out loud earning all pairs of eyes at her.

_Bi, I don't like guys or girls, how does it make me Bi?_

"I reckon Natsuki hasn't lost her virginity because she's too scared" Nao grinned at seeing her provoking attempt succeeding with the blunette.

"I'm not scared"

"Sure you aren't Kuga, its okay to be afraid of losing your virginity. Natsuki can still be the little baby" Chie began to patronize the cobalt haired girl poking her at the side of her cheeks.

"I told you, I'm not scared!" by now the blunette was clenching her fists hard restraining herself from tearing up the three girls.

"Yeah right, I bet you 8000 Yen that you can't get laid by the end of June" Natsuki was about to speak but found that no words were coming out from her mouth.

_8000 Yen! That's a lot of money_

"Very well, I accept your challenge" all eyes shot at Natsuki with shocked looks upon their faces.

"Wait, what?"

"Very well it's decided, Natsuki is on the quest to get laid" Chie raised her fist in the air in a victorious pose with Aoi teaming up aside her. "Excellent, but first we need to decide who you're going to have sex with" Chie pulled her bag from the side before reaching in.

"What? Who said you could decide?"

"Since me, now let's see" Chie pulled out from her bag a book that made Nao's eyes widened at the thickness of it. Flipping the book open, Chie began to flip through the pages scanning the contents closely.

"Uh, what is that?" Nao asked tilting her head to the side trying to look at the cover.

"This is what I call my 'Couples' book. Basically, any and every couple in this school is written down in here. Now let's see, ah, the singles page" Chie stopped at a page before running her finger down the names.

"Hold it!" at record speed Natsuki swiped the book from Chie's hands bringing it up to her. "If it's my bet, I'll choose"

"Hm, well, why not?"

_Hm, I think I'll just randomly point to one on the book to make it simple. _

Natsuki hovered her finger around in circles above the page before landing the tip on one name. "That one"

The three girls leaned their heads over the book eyeing at the name Natsuki had chosen.

"Oh, wow, you certainly know how to pick them" Natsuki stared at Chie in confusion before taking a closer look at the name.

_Fujino Shizuru, who's that? _

"Whoa, go Natsuki you cougar" Aoi patted the girl on the back in assurance whilst Natsuki sat there still feeling lost.

"Damn Kuga, you are so going to fail" Natsuki glared over at Nao who just shook of the glare with ease.

_As usual, I can expect no support from her._

"So, um, who is she?" there was an awkward silence as everyone looked at Natsuki with jaws half dropped and eyes looking at her in a way that made her feel like she said something stupid.

"You- you don't even know her?" Aoi closed in from the side bringing the blunette's eyes towards.

"Um, well..."

"She's the Kaichou of this school, duh" Natsuki felt her skin turning a slight shade of pale at hearing Chie's sudden inclusion.

_T-the Kaichou? She's that popular? _

"Hey, I think I can see her" Aoi pointed over in the direction leading the blunette's eyes away from the group. "Well, not her exactly" Natsuki's eyes widened deeply at the sight of an army of fan girls flocked around the one person.

_Damn, how am I suppose to know the person I'm going to lose my virginity too if I can't even see them? _

"Well, then it's settled!" all eyes turned to Nao this time as she triumphantly smirked. "Natsuki has 30 days to lose her virginity or else she would be considered to be the virgin of Fuuka"

_What? There is no way I'll let that happen! I prefer to be known as the Ice Princess that that_

"Hey, any of you guys noticed where Natsuki went?" Nao and Aoi looked side to side before noticing the blunette walking off into the distance.

"I think she's gone to get a better view of the girl"

"Either the girl, or her ass" Chie and Aoi threw death glares at Nao making the flamenette retreat slowly away from the two.

_**-Back with Natsuki- **_

Natsuki approached the crowd of fan girls before ploughing her way through with ease. Ignoring the protests and curses coming from the girls, Natsuki continued her way towards the centre of this mayhem.

_Any money this girl is just some stuck up snooty, if that's the case this might be easier than I thought. _

Pushing the last girl aside, Natsuki finally reached her destination as there were only two girls being surrounded by the crowd of fan girls. Natsuki noticed one with short agautic green hair with amethyst orbs that looked to be admiring something or someone. Natsuki's eyes slowly drifted towards the other girl trailing up with girl's body.

_Damn, she's got a lovely figure, geez no I sound like Chie._

Natsuki eyes overlooked the light brown vest the girl wore before drawing her eyes at the girl's face. At almost instance Natsuki felt all the air in her lungs drawn away at seeing the sight of the girl.

_If angels do exist, than fuck me good. _

Natsuki almost gasped when the girl's blood jewelled eyes look directly at her sending a cold shiver up her spine. She gently pushed aside her brown chestnut hair before giving a warm gentle smile at the blunette.

_Crap she's looking at me, retreat away! _

Natsuki felt her cheeks beginning to grow red as she retreated away from the crowd getting away to safety.

_Damn that was close; she almost got the better of me. _

Taking one last look at the crowd, Natsuki walked away in haste. Touching the side of her cheeks, Natsuki could still feel the warmness of her blush fading away.

_Nao's right, I am going to fail. What am I saying; I'm not going to let that girl get the better of me. I'm going to succeed even if it costs me my own Mayo bottle! Speaking of which... _

Natsuki looked back at her bag to find Chie and Aoi squeezing the Mayonnaise bottle everywhere.

_No, my Mayonnaise! _

**TBC... **

**Shizuru's Omake: **

**Shizuru: Hm? (Looks at the blushing Natsuki) **_**I wonder who she is? **_**Tomoe? (Looks to her side)**

**Tomoe: Y-yes Shizuru-sama? **

**Shizuru: Who was that girl with the long raven hair?**

**Tomoe: That's Kuga Natsuki, she's the Ice Princess of this school. You best stay away from her **

**Shizuru: (looks back to find Natsuki gone) **_**Ara, was she blushing before? Hm, Kuga Natsuki. I won't forget that name... **_

**End of Omake: **

**Author: So there you have it, chapter one folks. The Omake will be based around Shizuru's point of view during a scene just to let the readers know. Is it good, is it bad, should I continue or not, let me know! Don't forget to read and review, I'm open to what you have to say!**


	2. Umbrella

**Author: Wow, I didn't expect this to be such a big hit but you have convinced me to continue this. Thank you to those who have reviewed, your thoughts are what strives me to continue. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Fujino-chan, I've enjoyed her story 'Twins: Shizuru and Viola' and I hope she continues it. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Day 2: Umbrella**

_Day 2 already, I best get a move on. _

Hurrying herself across the yard, the blunette shielded her head from the downpour of rain.

_Damnit, it was sunny yesterday now it's pouring like s _

Finally getting under cover, Natsuki took a moment to catch her breath before squeezing the water out of her shirt.

_This thing is soaked through, I better get changed fast. _

Walking into the building, Natsuki dipped her head across the corner of the building finding the halls completely empty. Finding no one in sight, Natsuki hurried her way into the change rooms making her way to the showers in haste.

_Nothing like a nice warm shower after missing the first lesson of school. _

Stripping down from her clothes, the blunette turned the shower on releasing a spray of warm water against her body. Natsuki rested her head against the tailed wall letting the water pour down at her sides.

_Hm, something feels a little of though... _

A few minutes later, Natsuki turned the shower off before reaching for the towel.

_Strange, I don't remember bringing a towel in her- _

"Hey, Nat-su-ki" all the nerves in Natsuki's systems reacted in panic as the blunette slowly lifted her eyes up.

_Ahhhh...shit... _

The first thing that came into Natsuki's sight was the pair of large breasts making the blunette feel a little ashamed of her own. Her eyes continued to scurry up finding a seductive smile and a pair of Amethyst eyes staring directly at her. "M-Mai?"

"Late again are we Natsuki?" the blunette tapped her fingers against each other trying to by herself some time for an excuse.

"N-no, I'm just-" hearing the bell ring, Natsuki hurried herself past the maroon haired girl. "I got to go, don't want to be late" hurrying to the locker in the change room, Natsuki slipped herself into a pair of dry clothes before slipping the wet ones into her locker.

_It always helps to have a spare uniform on you, especially when escaping her. _

Natsuki stuttered at feeling a warm presence at her chest noticing a pair of hands gripped firmly around her breasts. "Natsuki's breasts are firm as usual" Mai leaned across whispering seductively into the blunette's ear sending a cold shiver running down the blunette's back.

"Let go, or I'll skin your ass and use it as a fur coat" at instant the marooned haired girl released her grip on the blunette's chest allowing for Natsuki to make a quick getaway.

_Mai's been trying to get into my pants for years now, she just never takes no for answer. _

Escaping from the clutches of Mai, the blunette hasted her way down the hall. Passing by the students, Natsuki made her way towards her locker only to find Chie leaning against her locker her eyes keeping a sharp look at her. "What do you want Chie?"

"Oh there you are Kuga, just checking up on your little quest" the blunette did not seemed the least bit eager to answer the lead haired girl's question. "I take it you haven't talked to her yet"

"Leave me alone" moving the girl aside, Natsuki opened her locker digging around the junk inside her locker.

"Try talking to her, then when you're confident ask her out. Who knows, something might happen..." Natsuki paused for a moment, turning her head to the side she watched Chie walking off into the distance leaving the girl's words to haunt her mind.

_What did she mean by that? Never mind, I better get to class _

Slamming her locker shut drawing attention from a few girls around her, the blunette marched her feet off down the hall. The usual pointing and whispers didn't trouble the blunette, rather it helped her ego.

_Hm, how am I going to handle this? First things first, ask her out._

"Hey Kuga, wait up!" looking over her shoulder, the blunette watched the flamenette girl chasing after her. "Geez you walk fast, so, have you been able to seduce Sh-" Natsuki shoved her hand over Nao's mouth silencing the young girl.

"Say another word and you won't be getting she'll be gone" Nao nodded her head fearfully avoiding the blunette's darkened jade orbs. "And no, haven't gotten around to doing that yet"

_Nao has one weakness and that's 'her'. Glad I can use it to my advantage_

"Well, better hurry up Mutt, you only got twenty nine days left" Nao sang as she danced around the blunette before running off.

_Grrr, bloody spider! _

Natsuki stampeded after the flame haired girl at a speed that which people had mistaken her as an animal rather than human.

_Looks like I'll have to ask her later, but for now, Nao must pay!_

**-That afternoon- **

_Fuck, it's still raining. _

Natsuki's jade orbs glared fiercely at the text written on her phone. "Damnit, looks like I'll be running through the rain again" slipping her phone into her pocket, the blunette looked up at the sky pouring down rain at a heavy pace.

_Another day to get wet, lousy raining season. _

The ground below Natsuki suddenly turn darker as the blunette's eyes looked up at the lavender shaded umbrella stretched above her head. Her eyes slowly rotated to her side catching in the sweet scent that plagued her mind.

_That scent... where have I smelt it before? _

Hey eyes journey above her shoulder towards the long locks of chestnut hair resting against her shoulder. The blunette became lost for words at the sight of the blood jewelled eyes shining down at her with simple delight.

_It's her... _

"Do you need some help?" Natsuki's ears tuned to the Kyoto accent the girl spoke.

"No, I'm fine thank you very much" the blunette turned away crossing her arms. Natsuki's eyes opened to the sound of laughter. Looking back she could see the Kyoto girl laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"Ara, it's just you look so cute when you're angry" Natsuki's cheeks began to flare up shooting Shizuru a death glare.

"S-shut up!" Natsuki turned her back once more to Shizuru before stamping her feet across the rain soaked ground. She stormed away into the heavy down pour that she did not take any notice of the rain coming down on her. Her feet trotted hard against the puddles that came her way before she found herself under cover once more. "I thought I told you I didn't need your help"

"Like it or not I'm here to offer my help, unless you want to walk home in the rain then that's fine by-" before Shizuru could take off the blunette's hand shot up at hers grabbing hold of the girl by the wrist. A moments silence past as the smile on Shizuru's lips did not change, Natsuki hand still rested upon her own but the blunette did not move.

"Fine..." Natsuki mumbled under her breath hoping that Shizuru had not heard it. To her surprise, Shizuru handed her the umbrella giving the blunette a surprise look on her face.

"You live close to town don't you? You can borrow the umbrella if you like, I won't need it" before Natsuki had the chance to protest Shizuru was gone, running back towards the school. Natsuki stood there dumbfounded, her eyes looking towards the lavender coated umbrella that shielded her from the sky.

_Hm... _

Turning away, the blunette continued on with her journey.

_Oh shit, I forgot to ask her! _

**TBC... **

**Shizuru's Omake: **

**Shizuru: Ara, it's just you look so cute when you're angry**_** Is she blushing?**_** (Looks around from the side) **_**She is, and she looks so Kawaii!**_

**Natsuki: S-shut up! (Turns away) **

**Shizuru: **_**Ara, I haven't had this much fun since...**_** Oh, where did she go? (Looks to find Natsuki running in the distance) **_**Wait up, you'll get wet!**_

**End of Omake: **

**Author: Hope you liked chapter 2, I had fun writing this one up. Don't worry, Natsuki will have her chance to talk to Shizuru properly in the next chapter so don't miss it! Read and review if you enjoyed it! ****Thank you for reading, stay tuned!**


	3. Shizuru, Fujino Shizuru

**Author: I hope I'm keeping the story interesting, thank you to those who reviewed. I've got nothing more to say then enjoy chapter 3! **

**Day 3: Shizuru, Fujino Shizuru**

Jade orbs wondered around above her head. A lavender coated umbrella spread past her body width protecting the blunette from the rain storming down on her. Her shoes treaded through the puddles with no worries as the blunette's mind was fixed on the umbrella before her.

_What's so interesting about a piece of crap like this, I mean the only real value it has is that it belongs too-_

"Hey Kuga, are you carrying an umbrella?" Natsuki's jade orbs rotated to the side sending a Kuga death glare towards Nao.

"Hai" Natsuki replied, keeping an emotionless tone hoping the flame haired would ignore her.

"And you're actually here at school early too" Natsuki rotated her view over at Chie who was walking close by walking hand in hand with Aoi under an umbrella.

_Lousy romantic picture, damn now these two are making think those things!_

"Hai"

"And you once saw a guy naked" Nao shot in as the blunette took no note of it.

"Ha- Hey!" Natsuki stormed around revealing a pair of enraged jade orbs before chasing after Nao with the umbrella.

_This umbrella has been nothing but trouble too me. I couldn't get to sleep last night for some reason, that umbrella was the only thing I could think about. And then when I come to school, it's still raining and I'm holding an umbrella. It's making me look organised, which is not good for my reputation. _

After a few minutes chase, Natsuki got bored not to mention Nao had ran off somewhere leaving the blunette alone. Shifting her head side to side, the blunette scanned around to find herself in a place she wasn't familiar with.

_Huh, where Am I? _

Her mind snapped back into reality as she found herself being drenched in rain. "Damnit!" swinging the umbrella above her head, she huddled herself closely under the shelter before taking a good look at her clothing.

_Hm, they don't look too drenched. Still, I better get to class before- _

"Skipping class again are we delinquent?" Natsuki's hair would've gone flying past her head had it not been drenched. Turning her head towards the school building, a blonde haired girl stood under the shelter with her hands at her hips glaring fiercely at her. Natsuki noticed a younger brunette haired girl standing by the blonde's side although she looked so frail that it made even Natsuki worry.

_Ahhh...Shiiiiiiizushiro Haruka..._

_**-Student council room- **_

"This is the twelfth time this semicircle that you have been caught skipping class miss Kuga, do you have anything to say for that?" the blond slammed her hand against the table before the cobalt haired girl who just sat quietly before letting off a smirk.

"It's semester"

"I beg your pardon?" Haruka stood back looking at the blunette with a questioning look watching as Natsuki flipped a few strands of her navy hair behind her ear.

"It's semester, not semicircle"

_You idiot _

"How dare you correct me, how about I just sentence you to working at the cafeteria for two weeks" Haruka grinned in pleasure at seeing the blunette react to her suggestion knowing she had hit the nail hard.

"You wouldn't!" this time it was Natsuki's turn to get angry standing up before the blonde, slamming her hand against the table shooting a glare that starting to make even Haruka scared.

"I can and I-"

"That's enough Haruka" all three pairs of eyes turned towards the door finding a girl with long chestnut hair standing gracefully before them.

_Shizuru..._

"Miss Fujino" the brunette greeted bowing her head lightly towards the Kaichou.

"What seems to be the problem Miss Kikukawa?" Shizuru turned to the brunette who just hesitated to reply enclosing herself from the girl.

"This delinquent here-"

"Haruka, I was speaking to Yukino" Shizuru's eyes fastened at Haruka with a look that was enough to silence the girl.

"Natsuki... was skipping class again" Yukino shyly replied before turning to Haruka.

"That's right and I was just about to punish her!" Haruka pointed at the blunette earning a disturbed remark from Natsuki as to where the finger was pointing at.

_Would you mind taking your finger away from my breast? _

"Miss Suzushiro, if you don't mind I will personally see to Natsuki's punishment" Shizuru watched Haruka and Natsuki taken aback looking at her with wide eyes and nervous lips.

"Fine, she's your problem now, let's go Yukino" Haruka let out a deep sigh in defeat before exiting the room with the mousy brunette trailing after.

Natsuki sat back down in her seat letting a small sigh escape from her lips. "Don't think you're off the hook" Natsuki's body flared up at hearing a soft whisper against her ear. "Natsuki has done something wrong, and therefore must be punished, ne?"

_Okay, now she's freaking me out. _

"As punishment, I want you to write out 'I will never skip class again' one hundred times" Shizuru smiled at seeing Natsuki's jaw fall flat in protest.

"What? A hundred times!" the blunette shot up from her desk looking at Kaichou with a threatening look.

"Unless you want it to be two hundred" the blunette went silent before retreating back into her seat. "Good. Here" Shizuru handed Natsuki the pen and paper issuing the cobalt haired girl to begin.

_**-Some time later- **_

_There, all done. Damn my wrist is killing me_!

Natsuki leaned back in her chair letting out a sigh in relief. Shizuru eyed up from her desk finding the blunette relaxing herself. "Finished? Ara, would you look at the time" Natsuki stared up at the clock taking a good look.

_Break time, finally! _

Shooting her chair back, Natsuki strolled happily towards her bag grabbing hold of the lavender coated umbrella that laid on top.

_Oh, that reminds me _

"Here" Natsuki walked over towards Shizuru holding the umbrella in her hand. Her jade orbs stared down at the soft crimson orbs shining a radiance of happiness before her.

_Damn, what's she doing to me? _

"Arigato, Nat-su-ki" at hearing her name chanted, Natsuki felt a small rose blush spreading against her cheeks before handing over the umbrella.

"Don't mention it, literally" the blunette hurried herself towards the door taking her bag along the way.

"Shizuru" Natsuki stopped at the door way at hearing Shizuru's voice. "Fujino Shizuru"

"Kuga Natsuki" and with that the blunette left Shizuru alone.

_**-Afternoon- **_

Natsuki waited impatiently outside the school building. Her eyes looked up at the clear blue sky accompanied by a few white clouds.

_It's raining one second, next it's all sunny. This is why I hate the weather _

"Still here are we Natsuki?" Natsuki stared over her shoulder at the honey brunette girl walking towards.

_Crap, it's her. _

"None of your business" Natsuki coldly replied turning herself away from the girl. Natsuki tensed up at feeling a pair of arms encircling around her waist before being accompanied by two soft things pressing against her back.

_Damnit, why does everyone have bigger breasts then me! _

"Natsuki is so mean" Shizuru whispered against the blunette's ear sending a chilling wave down Natsuki's spine. "And this is the thanks I get for helping her yesterday, I think Natsuki hates me" Natsuki went on full alert as she heard the Kaichou crying behind her.

"No, it's not like that, I don't hate you" Natsuki broke free from Shizuru's arms before confronting the saddened girl. "Please don't cry" Natsuki found Shizuru's hands concealing the Cheshire grin erecting along the Kaichou's lips.

"So Natsuki likes me then?" Natsuki felt her head being struck with a baseball bat at seeing the Kaichou perfectly fine and not a tear in sight.

_She... she tricked me! _

"Well Natsuki?"

"Well what?"

"Does Natsuki like me?" the blunette paused at hearing the question leaving a long moments silence to pass the time.

"Hai..." Natsuki lowered her gaze away hiding a small blush blooming on her cheeks. Shizuru went silent, she found herself caught off guard by the blunette that she failed to notice a small blush growing along her cheeks.

_Shit, why did you say yes you idiot! Because I need to win the bet, remember? _

"Natsuki!" Natsuki looked over in the distance catching sight of a woman with long dark azure hair like her own.

"Um, I'll see you tomorrow then" Natsuki ran off in a hurry leaving Kaichou speechless. Hurrying towards the car, Natsuki threw her things in the back before hopping into the front seat.

"Who was that Natsuki?" Natsuki turned to find her mother staring at her with enthusiastic jade orbs awaiting a reply.

_My... _

"My girlfriend"

**TBC **

**Shizuru's Omake: **

**Shizuru: Shizuru (Watches the blunette stop) Fujino Shizuru**

**Natsuki: Kuga Natsuki (Exits the room) **

**Shizuru: **_**Ara, she's so cute!**_** Natsuki Kuga, I like it when she says that (Looks over at the window) **_**Hm...perhaps... nah. Quick, I must find Natsuki's class timetable!**_** (searches through the files) **_**Here we are, oh?**_** (Carefully looks at the timetable) This is going to work nicely, fufufu... **

**End of Omake: **

**Author: Man, I didn't think I was going to have the next chapter up by this week, shows just what a little bit of elbow grease and a few bars of chocolate can do. I hope I'm not rushing the story; I'm just trying to keep things interesting. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave review, I'm open to what you have to say!**


	4. Dancing

**Author: Not much too say but thank you to those who reviewed, your support is really helpful. To answer kokuo sakurazawa's question, this might have 30 chapters, I know it sounds long but on a note, love doesn't happen instantly or in ten chapters. Anyway, enjoy chapter 4! **

**Day 4: Dancing**

'_She's my... Girlfriend' shit, why on earth did I say that? _

Natsuki walked idly along the path, her eyes fixed on her shoes but her mind was troubling elsewhere.

_Not only did I say that, but I said it to my mother of all people! I'm actually surprised she wasn't angry or anything, she looked rather happy as a matter of fact. Mothers, I'll never understand them. _

Natsuki was deep in thought that she did not notice the balloon filled with water flying straight towards her. "Natsuki, look out!" before Natsuki could react, she was tackled aside missing the water bomb by a few inches. Falling onto the grass, the blunette grunted at the slight twitching pain and the sudden amount of weight placed on her.

_Damnit, what was that for? Whoever it was better get ready for a- _

Natsuki twisted her head around to find a familiar lock of long honey brown hair and a pair of wine drenched eyes staring at her.

_S-s-s-Shizuru? _

"Are you alright Natsuki?" the honey brunette asked in an angelic voice making the blunette speechless.

_Shit, she's doing this to me again. Fight Natsuki, fight!_

"Y-yeah I'm fine, what was that for though?" the blunette growled as she slipped her way out from under the girl's body.

"Ara, and this is the thanks I get for saving Natsuki from getting wet, you're so mean" the Kyoto turned away from the blunette before burying her face into her hands. Natsuki began to panic at hearing the older girl cry as she instantly rushed the girl's side.

"N-no, I didn't mean it like. I'm grateful, really, just please don't cry" Natsuki's eyes widened as Shizuru's hands fell from her face revealing a devious smile.

"It was nothing, Nat-su-ki" Shizuru chanted almost seductively to the blunette earning a soft blush from Natsuki.

_Why does she keep chanting my name like that, it's creepy... wait if its creepy, then why am I blushing? _

"Baka" the blunette grunted as she grabbed her bag before walking off.

"Natsukiiiii!" the blunette gritted her teeth at hearing her name being called out.

"What?"

"Can you help me up?" Shizuru smiled innocently at the blunette.

"You can get up yourself, what are you lazy?" the blunette yelled back before noticing the Kyoto crying again. "Fine" running back towards Shizuru, she offered her hand out issuing for the girl to grab on.

Shizuru smiled warmly, accepting the blunette's hand Shizuru was pulled up with a strong force that made her yelp a little as she was pulled onto her feet. "There, are you happy?" Shizuru nodded happily before drifting her eyes down at the blunette's hand. Following the girl's gaze, she found her hand still eloped with Shizuru's own.

_Shit, get it back! _

The blunette swiped her hand away before turning back continuing her journey to school. "Wait up Natsuki!"

Over in the distance concealed by a brick wall, a figure hid in the shadows. "How dare you touch my Shizuru, you better watch yourself Miss Kuga. I won't miss the next time"

_**-Back with Natsuki- **_

"Say Natsuki, will you be going to your ballroom class today?" Shizuru leaned over at the side poking the blunette's cheek.

"Will you stop following me and no, I'm not going!" Natsuki yelled at the Kaichou earning a few stares from the girls as they walked through the gates.

"Ara, but why not?" Shizuru whined into the blunette's ear sending a wave of anger throughout the blunette's body.

"Because it's stupid, and besides I never show up for that class" storming away, Natsuki hurried herself before find Shizuru standing before her with open arms blocking the girl. "Out of my way"

"Not until Natsuki says that she will come to her class" Natsuki gritted her teeth staring down the girl before her.

_The old Kuga Death glare should do the trick; no one can get past that. _

Natsuki's eyes narrowed further, staring down the girl with all her might. In just a flash the tables were turned as Natsuki found Shizuru giving the girl a glare that made all the bones in Natsuki's body shake in fear.

_Impossible... _

Natsuki fought back but the battle came to a close with the blunette sighing deeply. "Grrr, fine you win, I'll go to the stupid class"

"Yay! Natsuki's coming, Natsuki's coming!" Shizuru sang whilst she danced around the blunette.

_For the president, she acts like a child. _

The blunette walked away as Shizuru waved her goodbye before running off.

_She's one strange girl, never has anyone been able to counter my death glare like that. Why was she so fixed about me turning up for that class anyway? _

_**-Ballroom class- **_

_What? You've got to be kidding me! _

Natsuki stood dumb struck at the door, her left eye constantly twitching whilst her jaw hanged as low as her mouth could go. "Natsuki!"

_Shit, what is she doing here? Wait a minute, she trapped me! _

Natsuki hung her head down past her shoulders avoiding the chestnut haired girl constantly calling over at her. "Wow Natsuki, you actually showed up for this class for once" to her surprise, she turned to find Aoi standing before her smiling.

"Aoi, I never knew you did ballroom dancing"

"That's because you never showed up for class" Aoi chuckled lightly at Natsuki's response of a frown.

_Duh _

"So why has the Kuga softened, perhaps a little someone is here, hm?" Natsuki felt an unusual shiver run down her spine urging the girl to ignore the voice. Her eyes followed past the brunette's side at the lead haired girl walking elegantly behind her partner.

_I thought men weren't allowed at this school. _

Chie just gave off a boyish smile before twitching her head to the side issuing the blunette to follow. The blunette would've yelped out loud at the presence of an unwanted honey brunette leaning close to her face giving the blunette an uneasy feeling.

_She's doing that again _

"Alright class, find a partner and we will begin rehearsal" all eyes turned towards the teacher entering gracefully into the classroom. "Oh, it's nice to have Miss Kuga with us today for the first time" the class turned their attention over to the embarrassed blunette standing a little nervously before separating away.

_God, I guess this is what I get for turning up to a class for the first time. _

The blunette wondered around the classroom looking high and low for a partner. Her eyes shifted over at the crowd of girls surrounding the Kaichou in which made the blunette feel a little jealous.

"Kaichou-sama, will you dance with me today?"

"No Kaichou-sama, pick me!"

_Damnit, why does the Kaichou get more popularity then me, this is my first time turning up to this class anyway! _

"Miss Fujino, since it is Natsuki first time perhaps you could tutor Miss Kuga?" Shizuru smiled warmly bowing her head to the teacher before scanning around for Natsuki.

_Shit, of all the partners. Quick Natsuki, hide! _

Natsuki hasted herself behind the paired up girls hoping that she wouldn't be found. "Why is Natsuki hiding?" the atmosphere around her suddenly went cold at the sound of a Kyoto born accent whispering against her ear.

"I-I-I'm not hiding, I'm just stretching my legs is all" Natsuki laughed sheepishly as she began doing some stretches with her legs. Shizuru just chuckled at the blunette's way of exercising before being countered back with a Kuga glare.

"When you're done stretching, shall we begin?" Shizuru caught the blunette's attention for a moment issuing for the girl to follow her.

"Alright class, let us begin" the teacher pressed the play button as music began to slowly fill the atmosphere.

"Take my hand Natsuki" standing the blunette before her, Shizuru reached her hand out waiting for the blunette to take it.

_What should I do? I should just run for it! No you fool; you need to do whatever takes for the money! _

Letting out a small grunt in defeat, Natsuki grasped Shizuru's hand with her own wavering the smile on the Kaichou's face. "Follow my lead" Shizuru rested her arm around the blunette's waist bringing the younger girl in closer earning a rose blush glowing among the blunette's cheeks.

_Damnit, just who is suppose to be charming who here? _

"Ready?" Natsuki gave a small nod as Shizuru took it as the signal to begin. Quick stepping her left foot back, she brought the blunette stepping towards her and to her surprise Natsuki did it gracefully. Cracking a small grin, Shizuru side stepped with the blunette who mimicked her foot work with her own. "Not bad"

_Just keep dancing, the sooner it's over the sooner you can high tail and run! _

The music continued to play as all eyes were turned to the duo dancing in the centre of the room. Natsuki's eyes scanned over at the pairs of eyes staring at her urging the girl to send the girls running away with death glares. Even the teacher stood amazed at how well Natsuki had been keeping up with Shizuru's footwork, almost to the point where she was outshining the girl.

_What are they looking at, haven't they seen two girls dancing before? _

"This is not your first time is it Natsuki?" Natsuki shifted her attention towards Shizuru before averting her eyes away from the girl's gaze. The music came to close as the melody died down in the atmosphere. The blunette stood amazed by the sudden applause coming from the girls around making the blunette let out a small smile.

"No it's not" the blunette warmly replied still feeling captivated by the moment.

_This brings back memories, I remember when- _

The blunette began to space out; she felt all the blood in her system flush down to her feet paling the blunette's skin. "Natsuki, are you okay?" Shizuru could see that something was wrong with the blunette as her eyes distance themselves from her being sending the blunette into shock.

'_N-n-no, leave mommy alone!'_

"Natsuki!"

**TBC... **

**Shizuru's Omake: **

**Shizuru: Hehe, Natsuki is coming to ballroom dancing class, yay! **_**I wonder why I'm so excited about her coming?**_

**Tomoe: Kaichou-sama **

**Shizuru: Ara, please Tomoe-san just call me Shizuru **

**Tomoe: Shizuru-sama, um I won't be able to attend today's lesson, something's popped up and I- **

**Shizuru: It's alright; I'll look forward to the next lesson then **_**Yay, which means I can dance with Natsuki today without any problems!**_

**Tomoe: Ookini, I best be off (Runs off) **

**Shizuru: Nice girl, although she can be a little clingy **_**In other news, I've got a class to get too. Fufufu, this is going to be fun**_

**End of Omake: **

**Author: Dun dun dun! Sorry, couldn't help it. I'm no ballroom dancing expert so I apologise if it wasn't good enough for people who enjoy dancing, I'm not sure where these ideas are coming from for the story but they keep me going. **

**Next week's chapter might be coming a little late as I'll be finishing off some assignments so my apologies to the readers. Anyway, don't forget to read and review to let me know what you thought about this chapter!**


	5. Girlfriend?

**Author: Thank you to those who reviewed, I apologise for the late updating but with final exams coming up it's been hard for me to get around to writing these things. Anyway, enjoy chapter 5! **

**Day 5: Girlfriend?**

_Uhhhh, where am I? It's too warm... _

Soft jade orbs began to emerge as Natsuki's eyes began to open. She concealed her eyes from the morning light shining brightly through her window. Her legs seemed stiff as she was slowly regaining movement from her legs.

_What happened, the last thing I remember was I was attending that stupid class and I was dancing with- _

"Natsuki!" before the blunette's mind could process, a pair of warm arms fastened themselves around her shoulder.

_What the f-? Who's there, let go of me this ins- _

"Ah, Natsuki" her jade orbs slowly processed the scene before jogging the girl's memory up to speed. She stared over in the distance at the tall cobalt haired woman standing at her door with softened emerald eyes like her own.

_Wait if she's over there, then who is... _

Natsuki's eyes rotated to her right at the bundle of chestnut hair pressing lightly against her cheek. Finally feeling movement from her upper body, Natsuki watched the bundle of hair reveal a pair of wine gem eyes and a friendly smile making the blunette panic all of a sudden.

_Sh-Sh-Shi-zuru? What's she doing here! _

"Yay, Natsuki's awake!" Shizuru childishly smiled as she dived into Natsuki's chest.

"H-hey!" Natsuki protested as she tried to push the honey brunette from out of her chest.

"Haha, you two are certainly a pair" both girls paused for a moment drawing their eyes over towards Natsuki's mother. "You're a lucky girl Natsuki, Shizuru was such a good girlfriend that she remained by your side since yesterday" Natsuki suddenly turned pale retreating her eyes to the back of her head and swallowing her tongue whole.

_Oh shit, I still haven't asked Shizuru yet! _

"Ara, it was nothing. That's what girl friends are for" Shizuru calmly replied making Natsuki gasp in her mind at how well Shizuru reacted to her mother's statement.

"Can I get you two anything?" the rumble in Natsuki's stomach brought a giggle from the other two as Saeko just smiled. "Very well, a Mayonnaise sandwich for Natsuki, would you like anything Shizuru?"

"Some tea would be nice, arigato miss Kuga" Shizuru's trailed the cobalt haired woman before shifting back to the patient. "Ara?"

"Soooooo, what are you doing here?" the blunette asked, only to find the honey brunette staring into the distance.

"What did you mother mean by 'Girlfriend'?" all the blood in Natsuki's body left the building paling the blunette's skin. Tilting her head to the side, Shizuru watched the blunette sit there motionless before poking the girl in the cheek.

"Bwah! Don't do that!" the small poke against her cheek brought the blunette back into reality; her reaction was enough to send Shizuru into fits of laughter angering the blunette.

"Fufufu, I never knew Natsuki had such a cute angry face" Shizuru said over her laughter bringing Natsuki closer and closer to boiling point.

"Baka! You still didn't answer my question"

"Vice versa" Shizuru countered.

"I asked first, so you answer first"

"Very well. What am I doing here? I'm here because my dance partner collapsed before me so I'm here to repay the wonderful dance she gave me" Shizuru calmly replied, noticing the small blush rosing on Natsuki's cheeks.

"Pffft, you stayed by my side for that? What a lame excuse" the blunette gave Shizuru the cold shoulder facing herself away from the Kaichou.

"Now, about my question" Natsuki felt a sharp piece of ice piercing down her spine sending sweat running down her back.

_Shit, what do I do? Think, think! _

"Um, it's nothing, you're just mistaken" the blush on Natsuki's cheeks doubled in size and colour peaking Shizuru's curiosity.

_Why am I so nervous about this, how hard can it be to ask someone out? _

"Ara, then I guess Natsuki doesn't want me around. I'll just-" before Shizuru could leave from the blunette's side, she found Natsuki's hand gripped firmly around her wrist watching as the blunette slowly turned her head to her.

"Shizuru..." she paused finding her heart beginning to pound faster. "Will you... you..."

_Come on Natsuki get a hold of yourself. Just ask her out, get into her pants and collect your money, simple as that. _

"You... hangoutwithmetomorrow?" Natsuki blurted out in one word feeling all the blood that left the building earlier pile up inside her head.

"Pardon?"

"Would you, like to... hang out... with me tomorrow?" Natsuki replied slowly feeling the blush on her cheeks slowly fading away. "As my way of saying thanks"

"For what?"

"For being by my side" Natsuki cursed herself at saying that, unnoticing the small blush rising upon Shizuru's cheeks.

"Ara, is Natsuki asking me out on a date?"

"W-what! No!"

"Ara, so Natsuki doesn't want to go out on a date with me, does she find me ugly?" Shizuru turned away burying her tears with her hands as she began to cry.

"What? No, you're not ugly, you're beautiful" the blunette almost cursed herself at hearing those words come from her mouth.

"So Natsuki does want to go on a date with me?" the blunette could only nod to avoid digging herself deeper in the hole she sat in. "Kawaii.." Shizuru whispered under her breathe before setting her eyes on the clock. "Oh dear is that the time? I best be going" gathering her things, Shizuru made her way to the door before the sound of the blunette's voice stopped her.

"Where would you like to meet?"

"Tomorrow outside of your house at 10, feel free to wear casual clothes" turning her head back once more at the blunette, Shizuru gave the girl a seductive wink earning a small blush. "Get well soon my Nat-su-ki" and with that Shizuru was gone.

_Nat-su-ki, did she just chant my name? Damnit, already she's getting the dominant role of the relationship! Wait a minute, since when am I in a relationship? _

The blunette pondered the thought for awhile before the sound of knocking came from the other side of the room broke her thoughts. "Shizuru's a nice girl, isn't she?" Natsuki went quiet watching as her mother took a seat beside her.

"Yeah, she's nice..."

"Natsuki, did you collapse because of 'that'?" Natsuki nodded weakly; Saeko wrapped her arms around her daughter bringing the blunette in close. "I'm sorry you had to go through that Natsuki, I wish it never happened"

"It's okay mum, I'm not a kid anymore" Natsuki chuckled lightly trying to bring some happiness into the atmosphere.

"I'm here for you, you know that don't you?" Natsuki pouted in a childlike manner. Saeko just smiled brushing her hand against the blunette's cheek. "Now, what are you going to wear for your big date tomorrow?"

"Mum!"

**TBC... **

**Shizuru's Omake: **

**Shizuru: (Sleeping) Zzzzzzzzzz... hm? (Opens eyes) Is it morning? (yawns) **

**Natsuki: Mhhmmmm... (groans) **

**Shizuru: Oh right, Natsuki. Oh? (stares down at the small stuffed dog cuddled in Natsuki's arms) '**_**Aw, KAWAII!'**_

**Natsuki: Turn off the light...**

**Shizuru: Is she sleep talking? (Tilts head in admiration) She looks so peaceful, just like- (Feels strange urge) Where's the bathroom? (Rushes off) **

**A few minutes later... **

**Shizuru: Ah, what a relief. Hm? (looks to see Natsuki's eyes beginning to open) '**_**Okay Shizuru, deal with this in a calm and orderly manner-' **_**Natsukiiii! (Dives onto Natsuki) **

**End of Omake: **

**Author: Hope this chapter was good; I'm not sure whether in future chapters I should include the weekends so I'll leave it up to you to decide. I've gotten some recent reviews that suggest Shizuru is doing her own little bet, I can't answer now as the reasoning for this will be revealed in the later chapters. Don't forget to read and review if you liked it! **


	6. The Date?

**Author: Exams are over for good! Now I'll have more time to work on my stories, but who knows what life has ready for me. That aside, thank you to those who reviewed, your comments mean so much to me. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Thanks to hounoNOtenshi for beta-ing this chapter for me, you're the best!**

**Day 6: The date?**

_She's not here. _

Shifting her eyes around, Natsuki found the streets to be empty, with not a soul to be seen.

_Geez, its 10:05 and she's still not here. I even got up earlier than usual just to prepare myself for this and she doesn't even show up. God, women are so frustra- _

"What are you waiting for?" asked the voice from behind the blunette.

"My friend, she's still not here yet." Natsuki replied coolly. "Wait, who said that?" turning her head around, Natsuki felt her soul jumping through her skin at the sight of a familiar honey brunette, "Holy Shi- where did you crawl from?"

"Ara, I've been waiting by the porch for half an hour. I like to show up early for dates." Shizuru calmly replied ignoring the blunette's agape mouth.

"I-it's not a date, we're just hanging out. I never said it was a date." the blunette's expression quickly changed from angry to pity at the sight of Shizuru's crying face. "W-wait, don't cry, we're going on a date, you see?" the small Cheshire grin along Shizuru's lips hallowed the blunette in shock.

_Fuck, I just fell into another trap didn't I?_

"So it's a date then?" Shizuru asked as she approached the blunette from the side.

"Grr. Hai," Natsuki grumbled to herself ignoring the victorious grin written on Shizuru's face. "So, where to?"

"Well, how about we go shopping?" Shizuru walked along happily before noticing the blunette had not move. "What's wrong Natsuki?"

"Um, don't laugh but," the blunette shifted a little in discomfort, trying to hold back the small blush on her cheeks. "How do you—" Natsuki mumbled, "go shopping?" lifting her soft jade orbs towards Shizuru, her feeling of embarrassment faded away towards the sight of Shizuru laying on the ground laughing like there was no tomorrow. "Hey!" Natsuki scolded the laughing honey brunette.

"Ara, aha I'm sorry Natsuki. It's just I've never heard someone ask that before" Shizuru regained most of her posture but with small chuckles to Natsuki's question. "Relax Na-tsu-ki, shopping will be fun." Shizuru stated, saying Natsuki's name slowly.

_She's right, shopping isn't something to worry about. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? _

**_-One shop visit later—_**

_What... the... fuck...?_

Natsuki laid back on the bench, her face beaming a bright tomato red shade, her arms exhausted as though all of the energy had been drained away, "Ara, is Natsuki tired already?" emerald orbs just stared up towards the honey brunette before rolling to the back of her mind.

_Geez, just after one store and I'm already exhausted. But then again, it's HER fault for why I'm like this... _

**_-A little while earlier-_**

"Shizuru," Natsuki called for the honey brunette, stopping in front of a particular store, after an hour of walking, "why are we here?" Natsuki stared up, reading the name of the store in front of them. A tinge of red was evident on her cheeks.

'_Chandler's Lingerie'. Why on earth would people shop at a store like this? _

"Ara, what better way to start a shopping spree then buying some comfortable underwe-" Natsuki placed her hand over Shizuru's mouth, effectively stopping the reply from the honey brunette.

"Let's just get this over with." Natsuki crossed her arms trying to look not the least bit enthused. Shizuru walked closely by Natsuki, who just stepped aside trying to keep her distance from Shizuru. Their strange course of direction led them towards the bra section, Natsuki could only gape at the all the different styles of lingerie they had. "Damn, people actually wear these?" Natsuki said, pointing at the revealing, lacy black bra.

"Ara, is Natsuki saying she doesn't wear bras?" Natsuki's face flushed beet red, earning a small chuckle from Shizuru.

"O-of course I wear a bra, just," Natsuki paused as she eyed the different patterns ad styles the bras came, "not ones like these." Natsuki finished.

_Mum usually just buys some plain ones; I don't really see a point in buying expensive ones if they're not even going to be seen. _

"Perhaps Natsuki would like to try one on?" Shizuru leaned closer to blunette.

"Um, are we allowed too?" Natsuki asked innocently, trying to ignore how close Shizuru was to her.

"Of course, silly." Shizuru chuckled, "Come on, let us see what size you are." grabbing Natsuki's hand, Shizuru led the cobalt haired girl over towards the change room. They approached the counter next to the change room where a girl, looking to be around her age with short sunflower blonde hair and emerald shaded eyes much like Natsuki's own, was quietly working.

"Oh, Shizuru-san. Welcome. Will you be able to work the shift on Thursday afternoon?" the blonde haired woman asked, peaking Natsuki's curiosity.

"No problem, Elliot. Allow me to introduce my friend, Natsuki Kuga, she's interested in buying some lingerie." Natsuki blushed slightly as Shizuru shifted aside, allowing the blunette to be seen.

"Very well, this way please." Natsuki nervously followed the blonde with Shizuru not too far away, inspecting the lingerie. "Do you know what size you are Natsuki?"

"Um..." Before Natsuki could respond, Elliot cut her off, backing away from her.

"Sorry, I've just got to take this customer." Elliot apologized to Natsuki, "I'll leave you in the hands of Shizuru. Don't worry, she's a trained expert" flashing a small wink at the blunette, Elliot hurried her way to the counter leaving the blunette standing there.

_Um... okay? _

"Ah, Natsuki. Shall I be helping you with your measuring then?" Natsuki turned to see Shizuru standing idly with a measuring tape in her hands and a smile that drew a wince of fear from the blunette.

_Why on earth is she scaring me like that?_

"Now first we just got to take your bust size" dragging the blunette into the change rooms, the sounds of protests and moans of pain were too soon to follow as well as the constant accusations of a blunette being cute.

_I am never shopping for lingerie with that girl again! _

"Natsuki look!" Shizuru pointed, "Another lingerie store. Want to-"

"No!" Natsuki yelled bluntly towards the honey brunette catching the attention of various bystanders around them.

"_Gomen_, I didn't mean to-" Shizuru said, as her smile was quick to fall into a saddened look, sending the blunette into a stage of full panic.

"N-no it's not y-your fault, I just... think we should go to a different store is all" Natsuki tried to calm the honey brunette. Natsuki sighed in relief when a bright smile started to creep back on Shizuru's face.

"Okay then, let's move on." Shizuru grabbed the blunette by hand who was trying to wiggle away from the hold.

_How on earth does she go from looking like she's about to cry a waterfall to being happy as though she doesn't have a care in the world? This girl is nuts _

The small grumble erupting from Natsuki's stomach brought Shizuru to halt. Turning to find the blunette sporting a small shade of red along her cheeks, Shizuru chuckled lightly before looking around anxiously. "Shall we grab something to eat then?" Natsuki nodded in reply as Shizuru led them towards a small cafe. Taking a seat, Natsuki let down her bags of shopping aside taking in a small breather.

_Damn, I never knew shopping could be this exhausting. _

"Ara, Natsuki?" the blunette's eyes rolled up to see Shizuru smiling with her finger prodding closely to the side of Natsuki's lips. "Does Natsuki see something she likes, hm?" It took a few moments for the blunette to process the small bit of saliva escaping from her mouth.

_Baka! _

Fixating her gaze towards the menu, the blunette's eyes hungrily down the choices. Natsuki's shifted her gaze away every few seconds catching the glimpse of a pair of crimson stained eyes staring at her.

_She's staring at me and it's beyond creepy. Are all dates like this?_

"Good morning ladies are you ready to order?" both pairs of eyes turned to the server standing before them before setting their attention towards the menus.

"I would like the hamburger deluxe with extra mayonnaise please." Natsuki answered.

"The Tsukimi Soba for me." Shizuru elegantly replied, catching a glimpse of a pair of jade eyes staring at her.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Coke please"

"An Earl Grey tea for me" Natsuki cocked an eyebrow to Shizuru's choice of drinks.

"Very well, you're meals will be here shortly" The server bowed and excused herself.

A moment's silence fell upon the two before Natsuki broke the silence. "You sure eat traditional stuff."

"Hm?" Shizuru tilted her head to the side signaling the blunette to explain.

"Well, the food you just ordered fit into the traditional styled food of Japan. Meanwhile the things I ordered are more westernized and well, yeah." Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's statement earning a small blush from Natsuki.

Natsuki's attention was averted away to the side of a familiar lead haired girl and a brunette before hastily turning to Shizuru. Shizuru blinked quizzically at Natsuki's actions before turning her head around to find a pair of girls waving towards them. "Friends of yours Natsuki?"

"I wish." the blunette groaned, trying to hide herself from the pair.

"Natsuki!" the longhaired brunette shrieked happily as she greeted Natsuki.

"Hey Kuga, what's up?" came Chie's greeting as she eyed the blunette before turning to find a honey brunette on the other side of the table. "Oh, Kaichou. Good morning."

"Good morning." Shizuru returned the greeting before turning back to her cobalt haired companion. "Ara, isn't Natsuki going to introduce them?"

"Shizuru to Aoi, Aoi to Shizuru. Shizuru to some guy, some guy to Shizuru." Natsuki replied as she pointed to the couple earning a small frown from Chie.

"I'm not a guy, the name's Chie"

_You sure look like one _

"Nice to meet you Aoi and Chie-chan." Shizuru bowed her head lightly before smiling at the couple. "So what brings you here?"

"Just out on a date." Aoi happily replied, grabbing hold of her girlfriend's arm.

"Really? Me too." Shizuru cheerfully chimed in grabbing the blunette's hand.

Aoi and Chie paled at the information given to them. Natsuki blushed slightly as she felt self-conscious from Chie's staring. "R-really?" Chie skeptically mumbled softly.

"Kaichou-san, could I borrow Natsuki for a second?" Chie asked as she grabbed Natsuki's arm, dragging the blunette away from Shizuru and Aoi.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" Natsuki hissed, trying to hide away her blush from before.

"Wow Kuga-san, I'm surprised you've made it this far." Chie calmly replied, resting her back against the wall.

"What, you didn't think I could do it?" the blunette asked, cocking a grin.

"I'm surprised you were able to ask her out on a date." Chie grinned, knowing she had hit a weak spot.

"It's not a date! We're just hanging out!" Natsuki protested while Chie laughed at her useless denial.

"Right, whatever. But Natsuki, at least allow me to give you some advice." Natsuki tilted her head staring at Chie in slight confusion.

"About what?"

"Take this nice and easy. Rush in too soon and you'll find yourself in a world of pain." the blunette hid away her shock masking a stern look on her face at hearing Chie's words.

_World of pain? What is she on about?_

"Shizuru isn't just some girl, remember that" before the blunette could blink Chie was gone leaving the blunette alone.

**_-0-0-_**

Grasping the bags firmly in her hands, the blunette's eyes drifted towards her house coming into range. Her eyes shifted back towards Shizuru walking calmly beside her with a smile.

"Did Natsuki have fun today?"

"Y-yeah." Natsuki smiled lightly, lifting her jade eyes to face Shizuru. The pair came to a stop as the blunette found herself outside of her house. "Um..."

"Hm?"

"Arigato Shizuru... for..." Natsuki paused for a moment, drawing her eyes away in a sheepish manner.

Shizuru smiled warmly as she took a step forward planting a kiss on the blunette's cheek. Natsuki's face flared up like a tomato as Shizuru pulled away, leaving the blunette with steam bursting from her ears. "It was my pleasure. I'll see you on Monday."

Natsuki stood there, her mind still lost in the previous few seconds before looking around to find Shizuru already gone.

_What the- what happened, where did Shizuru go? _

Natsuki's fingers unconsciously traced the place where Shizuru had kissed her, feeling the warmth emanating for her cheeks.

_Baka, how can she do something like that without shame? Why do I feel warm? _

Shaking away her thoughts, the blunette reached into her pocket grabbing hold of her wallet. Opening it up, she found a small piece of paper with a name and number neatly written on it.

'_Call me- Fujino Shizuru' huh, Shizuru's number? Wait, how did this end up in here_?

Natsuki just sighed, feeling too exhausted to bother thinking about those things. Shrugging, the blunette made her way inside before closing the door behind her.

_Hm, things are going to be interesting indeed._

Unknown to the blunette, a girl was hiding in the distance behind the building. "How dare you steal Shizuru onee-sama from me. You'll pay Kuga, oh you'll pay dearly."

**TBC... **

**Shizuru's Omake: Meanwhile with Aoi and Shizuru**

**Shizuru: Ara, so how long have you known Natsuki? **

**Aoi: Two months now, she was certainly a handful when we first met her.**

**Shizuru: Oh, how did you meet? **

**Aoi: Well, her being the new student, Chie and I were quick to find out every little thing about her. Problem being, she was too close to us. We'd have better chance of getting information from a brick wall then from Natsuki. **

**Shizuru: So you don't know her? **

**Aoi: Well, all we know are the basics.**

**Shizuru: Such as? **

**Aoi: Her birthday is in August, she shows a strong interest in motorbikes, her favourite food is mayonnaise and she's very scary when she' angry. **

**Shizuru: Ara, how interesting.**

**Chie: Aoi **

**Aoi: Hai, well I'll see you later Shizuru-san (Walks away with Chie) **

**Shizuru: Ara, they seem quite the pair. Hm? (looks to find a wallet left on the table. Opens to find it belongs to Natsuki) Fufufu, well then (Quickly writes down some information and slips it into the wallet) Ara, this reminds me of when- **

**Natsuki: Oh hey Shizuru **

**End of Omake **

**Author: I apologize to the readers of 'Oneechan' as I have not updated the story in a long time. I've had a temporary writer's block but I'll be getting right onto the next chapter so I ask the readers to be just a little more patient. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to read and review!**


	7. Rumours

**Author: Sorry for the late update, just been enjoying the freedom of holidays and reality. Glad people enjoyed the last chapter, would've added more to it but I didn't want it drag on for too long. Just a heads up, I've skipped a day just to keep the story flowing on the days that do matter. Anyway, enjoy chapter 7! **

**Note: Thank you hounoNOtenshi for beta-ing this chapter and pointing out my mistakes :P**

**Day 8: Rumors **

_Uhh, another day of school. Geez, I feel like I forgot something important other than my homework. But what? _

Walking idly across the path, Natsuki's gaze was elsewhere as her mind was trying to play back the important information lodged at the back of her mind. "Maybe it was," Natsuki paused. "Something I needed to do."

_Something that needed to be done, but what? Perhaps it was- _

"Good morning Natsuki!"

_Oh shit, I just remembered. _

Turning her gaze over her shoulder, she met a pair of familiar crimson stained eyes and a mischievous smile. "G-good morning, Shizuru," Natsuki replied nervously.

_Why am I so nervous for? Oh right, I forgot to call her, damnit! _

Accompanying the blunette, Shizuru walked alongside the ever so quiet Natsuki who looked rather nervous about something. "So how-"

"Gomen nasai!" Natsuki quickly stepped in before Shizuru could finish, holding her hands at Shizuru in a forgiving manner.

"Ara, what for?" Shizuru calmly replied, feigning innocence on Natsuki's actions.

"For not calling you, and—" Natsuki sheepishly quietened down, earning a small chuckle from Shizuru.

"Fufu, Natsuki's apologizing face is so cute," Shizuru joked, completely ignoring the matter at hand. Noticing the guilty look on Natsuki's face, Shizuru gave her a warm smile. "If Natsuki would like, she can walk me to school."

"H-hai," Natsuki replied as they both walked off. To the corner of her eye, Natsuki saw an all too familiar face watching her with kind jade eyes.

_Oh, come on mum! _

Ignoring the various faces her mother was making, Natsuki averted her eyes away from her mother. Sighing in relief, Natsuki brought her gaze over to Shizuru who was already fixated on her. "Um..."

"Oh, sorry. I just couldn't get over at how cute Natsuki's face is." Shizuru teased, letting out a small giggle towards the huge blush on Natsuki's cheeks.

"B-baka! How can you say things like that so easily?"

"Say what things?" Shizuru replied with a pondering look, ticking off the blunette.

"Things like cute, and that stuff." Natsuki found her anger level rising as she waited for Shizuru to respond.

"Because they're true," Shizuru replied with a happy, straight face. She watched as Natsuki hung her head low in sadness.

_This girl is more trouble than she looks. Why, why did I have to choose her of all people? _

The blunette was pulled from her thoughts by the warm presence hanging around her hand. Peering down, the blush which disappeared earlier came straight back at the sight of Shizuru's hand holding her own. "W-what are you doing?"

"Natsuki looked like she was angry, so I thought I'd calm her down with this." Raising their hands high to show Natsuki, Shizuru continued to smile despite the fierce teeth-grinding coming from Natsuki.

"How is this supposed to calm me?" Natsuki yelled at the top of her lungs, letting go of Shizuru's hand only to find the chestnut girl crying.

"Is Natsuki saying that she doesn't want me, why is she so cruel?" Shizuru asked behind her sobs, concealing her face within her hands.

"N-no, Shizuru. It's okay, I do want you, please don't cry." Natsuki quickly swallowed back her last words as a smile stretched along Shizuru's lips.

"Natsuki wants me? I think I'm in love." Shizuru slowly drifted away into her own little world, oblivious to the various yelling coming from Natsuki.

**-0-0-**

The school came slowly into view. For Natsuki, she had never been this excited to see the school after spending the entire walk with Shizuru's endless teasing. The smile on her face slowly faded as she heard the faint sound of voices.

_Huh? _

The closer Natsuki got to the school, the louder it got. The blunette's eyes widened in shock at the crowd of girls stationed outside of the school, holding up signs.

_What on earth? Is this a protest? Hope it's about the cafeteria not serving mayonnaise._

The closer the pair walked, the clearer the image became. Natsuki snapped from her thoughts as she saw what the banners was for.

'_Natsuki x Shizuru, not allowed!' what the fuck? _

Natsuki quickly broke her hand away from Shizuru's when one of the girls spotted her.

"There she is!" the girl called out, grabbing the attention of the other girls as they turned to Natsuki with insidiously evil eyes.

"Oh dear, Natsuki sure seems to be the centre of attention today." Shizuru joked, remaining calm despite the crowd of enraged schoolgirls in front of her.

"Not now Shizuru. Damnit, who could've told—" Natsuki's eyes narrowed as the answer clicked in her mind.

_Chie! Damn that girl! Wait, it's only Monday morning, how on earth did she spread a rumour before school even opened? _

Her questions were set aside as Natsuki's attention turned to the angry mob inching closer towards her. Sliding her foot back, Natsuki shifted herself towards a fighting stance.

_Shit, there's too many of them. I'm not seriously going to fight them, am I? _

"There's no need for that Natsuki." Resting her hand on Natsuki's shoulder, Shizuru elegantly walked past the puzzled blunette as she made her way towards the crowd.

"Fujino-sama, are you okay?"

"Don't worry Shizuru-san, we'll protect you."

"Everything is alright girls." Shizuru coolly smiled, earning looks of awe from the girls around her. "But, if any one of you even so lays one finger on Natsuki, well..." the calm smile was replaced by a grin that sent sharp pieces of ice running through the fan girls as they all cowered in fear. "Okay?" Shizuru asked, switching back to her calm smile.

"H-hai!" the fan girls agreed in unison, before scurrying away.

_What, the-? _

The blunette stood there baffled as the enraged group of fan girl suddenly dispersed.

_Who is that girl? _

"Ara, I wonder why they all disappeared?" Shizuru asked as she approached the blunette, shaking her head side to side.

"Oh, yeah..." Natsuki nervously replied, still feeling a little lost from what happened a moment ago.

"Arigato for walking me to school, Natsuki," quickly running to Natsuki's side, Shizuru leaned in as she placed a small kiss against the blunette's cheek. "Enjoy your day!" Shizuru called off as she walked away, leaving a blushing cobalt haired girl in her tracks.

_W-w-w-w-what, just happened? _

**_-0-0-_**

"Kuga, you sly devil!"

Twitching her ears rather strangely, Natsuki brought her gaze from behind her food as she found herself staring into a pair of lime green eyes blooming with mischief.

"Gah! Damnit Nao, don't get so close like that!" the blunette jumped as she moved herself away from the sniveling flame haired girl.

"Not if you're going to keep doing that, I won't." Nao joked, watching the blush brighten on the blunette's cheeks.

"So what do you want? I'm trying to eat my lunch in peace." Sitting herself back down, Natsuki went back to peacefully munching on her sushi, although to Nao it looked like rice drowned in layers of mayonnaise.

"I've just come to congratulate you on your progress in trying to get into the Kaichou's pants is all." Sitting herself across from the blunette, Nao began searching around through her bag noticing the blunette's curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked above the food in her mouth, watching as Nao pulled something out from her bag.

_What the Fu-? _

Spitting the food to her side, Natsuki snatched away the newspaper from Nao's hands as she stared down at it in disbelief. "What?" her jade eyes stared in disbelief at the picture of her staring blankly into the distance and Shizuru kissing her on the cheek.

_Who, who did this-? _

"CHIIIIIIIIIIE!" Natsuki screamed at the top of her lungs. She erupted out like a volcano as her gaze turned to the bushes rustling close by.

"You called?" the enthusiastic lead haired girl asked, popping her head up from the bush.

"Where's Aoi?" Nao asked, turning her attention to the rustling from the tree as a brunette girl with blue eyes hanged down from one of the branches holding a notepad. "Oh, there she is."

"Chie, what is this?" Natsuki asked, marching fiercely over towards Chie.

"Simple, it's the school paper. Why do you ask, are you interested in it?" brushing the leaves from her skirt, Chie kept her cool despite the fact that an extremely pissed off Natsuki approaching her.

"No, why the hell did you publish this!" pointing to the picture, Natsuki waited for the girl to reply, as her next choice of words would most likely end her life.

"Simple, it's the biggest thing to happen since Nao got caught in bed with three new students from overseas." Chie calmly replied, noticing the scary look disappearing away from Natsuki's face only to be replaced by a blank expression.

"Ah, I remember that." Nao muttered out of the blue, recalling the moment in her mind.

"How on earth did you get this published so soon? Wait a second..." Natsuki quickly recalled earlier concerning the crowd of girls protesting outside the school. "You're the one who told those girls, aren't you?"

"Oh that, not really. I just posted some gossip on the Facebook page dedicated to the paper." Once again, Chie had killed away some of Natsuki's brain cells.

"Damnit, don't you have any respect for people's personal lives? Who allows this stuff to be published anyway?" Scrunching up the newspaper, Natsuki kept her gaze fierce at Chie who looked like unaffected by it all.

"The head of the 'Daily Fuka' of course"

"Where can I find them?" Natsuki asked with a murderous intent hinted in her tone.

"I don't know, I've never met them." shrugging her shoulders, Chie shook her head side to side but knew the blunette wouldn't but it.

"Don't give me that crap, how could you not know your own boss?"

"Simple really, we don't. That's one of 'Fuka's Great Mysteries', out of all the years we've been in the 'Daily Fuka' we've never met our boss. We just simply send the stories to the boss through email and then get them back noting if they are okay to publish." Chie watched as the blunette calmed down, catching a small sigh of relief.

"This sounds ridiculous, if your real news reporters of whatever, how come you haven't tried to discover the identity of this person?" Natsuki asked, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Oh we've tried, we even had Yukino trace the email address but we're left empty handed. This person is one slippery individual. If anything, if we could comprehend the face behind the paper, we'll have the scoop of the century." Chie raised her hand high in the air in a triumphant pose, accompanied Aoi who suddenly appeared by Chie's side.

"Hm..." pondering at the information given to the blunette, Natsuki began thinking all the possible leads she could get to uncover the mystery.

_Perhaps the student council would know something of this. Which means..._

Swallowing hard at the thought, Natsuki sighed deeply as she knew she had no other choice.

_I'll need to ask Shizuru for help..._

Packing her lunch away, the blunette walked off with her bag as she set her eyes on her goal.

_The sooner I uncover this mystery, the better._

Despite her focus on her task, Natsuki was unaware of the small rock as she tripped over landing flat on the ground. Grumbling at the slight pain, the blunette heard the sound of a camera taking photos.

"Very sexy Kuga, this will make a very good afternoon edition," said the voice from behind.

Cocking her head around, Natsuki found Chie standing behind her taking photos. Looking down, Natsuki found her skirt slightly higher than what it should be as her exotic lingerie was exposed to all. "Kyahhhh!"

_On second thought, I'll see her tomorrow... _

**TBC**

**Shizuru Omake: **

**Shizuru: (Sitting quietly in the student council room) Ah, nothing better than a nice peaceful lunch **

**Anomynous voice: Kyahhhhhhhh! (Screaming in the distance) **

**Shizuru: What was that? (Looks around) Hm, maybe it was just my imagination. (Pulls out a manga) Time to catch up on some reading (Eyes the Yuri manga with delight) Fufufu... **

**End of Shizuru Omake **

**Chie Omake: (Special) **

**Chie: (Quietly sitting at a nearby tree) Hm? **

**Mai: Hey Chie, do you have any new pics of Kuga-san? **

**Chie: Of course, these ones are fresh out of the oven (hands Mai the pics from earlier) **

**Mai: (Nose bleeds) So hot, here's your money (Hands Chie a few yen bills before running off) **

**Chie: That girl is bizarre, oh well, money is money. Hehe **

**End of Omake **

**Author: I'm surprised I was able to get this chapter up. I apologize if there wasn't much progression in this chapter, I'll try to make the next chapter more entertaining to make up for it. Oh, and be sure to check out the page on facebook dedicated to the fanfiction of Mai HiME, the link is on my profile. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


End file.
